Sensor Attacks
Sensor attacks are general attacks on hostile sensor systems. They come in three flavours. Dazzling, spoofing and jamming. These each are their own separate attacks with their own different effects on hostile ships. Depending on the loadout and technology level of sensors, these can vary wildly in effectiveness. STL systems tend to only affect STL sensors, and FTL systems tend to only affect FTL sensors. This is a good incentive to use both STL and FTL sensors. Sensor Dazzling STL Sensor Dazzling involves using a particularly low-powered laser to destroy the sensitive internal workings of individual sensors. The goal is to kill all of the enemy sensors in order to permanently blind them, until replacement sensors can be fitted. Typically, this system cannot be defended against - but between the tiny size of the target, and the time-lag that lightspeed imposes, actually implementing it can be exceedingly difficult. It would make a good offensive system for drones and strike craft, with its low power requirements. FTL Sensor Dazzling is using a specialized burst in subspace in a narrow field of effect in order to either permanently disable or temporarily disable the sensor systems of a single or hopefully multiple vessels. Depending on the strength of the burst, it can have varying effects. It is a very crude but effective system which leads to its wide-spread adoption by Electronic Warfare fleets. Sensor Spoofing STL Sensor Spoofing involves the emission of signals and radiation in order to confuse and lure away missiles. It is only capable of fooling an unintelligent computer up to Pseudo-AI level. Any learning computer or sensor technician would notice the discrepancy and order weapons to avoid it. This system would be best used on expendable defence drones and Point Defence spacecraft. in the case of the latter, it can be used to fool a missile into assuming there are multiple spacecraft in the PD vessel's direction, and so a juicier target. FTL Sensor Spoofing is a refining of sensor dazzling. Using a burst of energy in subspace which is calibrated to result in bursts of varying size. These bursts cause a signature and leave a signature which look like ships dropping out of FTL and joining the battle. Its downside that if it is not targeted it causes massive effects on the sensors of every ship in the area. Its systems become much cheaper with a specialized targeting system, as fitting all of the systems without a targeting system causes a massive power inefficiency. Sensor Jamming STL Sensor Jamming fills a given area with electromagnetic noise, temporarily giving spacecraft a sea of static to hide in. It is the next best thing to a cloaking system for preventing an enemy locking onto you, but absolutely precludes any element of surprise, as STL sensor jamming is extremely noticeable. Its effect lasts for as long as the jammer is transmitting. Best used as a defence on larger spacecraft, which are an easier target for the enemy, for best returns. This system can still be used offensively, however, as activating a jammer in the middle of an enemy fleet will likely cause confusion as their sensors are whited out. This system does not differentiate between friendly and hostile sensors, so needs to be used carefully. FTL Sensor Jamming is the pique of subspace sensor attack technology. Usually coming around with targeting systems directly capable of interfacing with subspace, instead of relying on subspace-to-realspace location for targeting. Sensor Jamming generates a field around a ship, cutting off subspace connections and reflecting them right back into the sensor arrays. This whites out the sensor like the effect of a Dazzle, except ending when the targeted ship is either destroyed or the jamming ends. Category:Thread Mechanics Category:Starship Weaponry